Killing Death's Son
by Killer Cobra
Summary: Demonia is a Demon Witch, sent to kill Lord Death's son. In order to do that, she has to enroll in the DWMA, and, there, lies to Kim Diehl to acquire her assistance. Not a Romance Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Killing Death's Son**

My name is Daemonum Flama Von Flumen de Sanguis IV. Also known as the 'Lady of Fire'. I'm a witch, and proud of it. My familiar is quite a splendid specimen of a Fire Demon. I have been sent by the Grand Witch to "take care of" Lord Death's son (that is just a fancy way to say "Eliminate him and bring me his head"); which is why I was now standing in the middle of a hallway in enemy territory.

_I'm taking an enormous risk by enrolling in the DWMA_, I thought,_ wouldn't it be easier to just wait till he's out of Death City and kill him then? But how can I be sure he'll get out?_

"May I help you?" Came a voice from behind.

"Excuse me? Oh! Good morning, Professor Stein! I didn't hear you coming!" So, that was the skill of a three-star meister. He was as silent as a shadow. The reports had not been exaggerated.

"May I help you?" He repeated stubbornly.

"Certainly," I said, trapped, "I believe I am in need of directions to… Crescent Moon Class." What a ridiculous name…

"You're right in front of it", he replied, gesturing to a wooden door, "Do please get in, class is about to start."

Now that he mentioned it, there _was_ a sign reading: "Crescent Moon Class" right above the door. I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh, thank you." I followed the teacher into the dreaded room.

"Class", Professor Stein announced, "Today, we will have a new student with us. Miss… Sanguis? Yes, Miss Liza Sanguis. Please introduce yourself to your classmates."

"Call me Demonia. I'm a flamethrower; old of approximately twelve years." That much was true.

"Thank you," Stein told me, "Now, please go take a seat."

I walked up the stairs to the very last desk of the very last row. I sat at the very edge of the desk, ready for trouble. Looking around, I spotted my target. Death the Kid. One of the students who destroyed Kishin Asura. A Grim Reaper.

_I'll have to keep my guard up_, I thought. _He's a tough one._

Well, perhaps not that tough. According to my sources, he has a mortal fear of asymmetry. I personally despise disorder as well (the slightest disorder during a duel might result in someone's death, and the victim is not necessarily your enemy), but if destroying him requires my dressing asymmetrically, so be it.

"Hey, you! Are you Liza Sanguis?"

"I beg your pardon?"

The question was repeated in a smug, arrogant voice.

"Affirmative. Might I inquire as to your identity?"

A blue haired boy and a tall girl with black hair stood in front of me.

"I am the great Black Star! The best there is! Fear me!" The blue haired boy screamed.

"Black Star! We're in class! Hi, I'm Tsubaki." The black haired girl.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Call me Demonia, please. Liza is my birth name. I loathe it with a passion."

"Hey! Stop stealing my spotlight! I'm the centre of attention here, not you!" Black Star shouted indignantly.

"Please keep quiet. There are people here who do wish to learn, you know." I told him.

"What's going on back there?" Stein roared.

I tilted my head slightly to the left as a scalpel flew past my ear. I caught the blade between my index and middle fingers, then threw it back towards the scientist. The knife imbedded itself in the dissecting table.

"My apologies, sir. I did not have the slightest intension of disrupting your class. Please continue." Upon reflection, I added: "Oh, and, although I appreciate a scalpel or two once in a while to put my instincts to the test, I might be tempted to return the next one in the direction of your head, and I do believe you have enough scars as it is."

"Well, well. Looks like somebody's in a bad mood…"

Death the Kid. He _dared _mock me?

"I beg your pardon?" I growled menacingly.

"You have a stain on the left side of your shirt only. You are asymmetrical, and, thus, must DIE!" He roared the last word.

"I will gladly accept your challenge. But I warn you, if we do this, you'll lose." There was my chance to kill him.

"Kid? Should we really fight her? You saw how fast she is." According to my sources, that was Elizabeth Thompson, former "Devil of Brooklyn". The short-haired blonde on the Reaper's other side was Patricia Thompson, the other Devil of Brooklyn.

"She's asymmetrical." was his only reply. "Liz, Patty, transform."

"Halt!" I cried, "As I am responding to _your_ challenge, it is my right to choose the duelling weapons, correct?"

The reaper stared at me, looking rather bewildered. "Is that how duels are fought where you come from? Alright, then I shall accommodate you. Which weapon would you prefer to use?"

I smiled. "Perhaps a traditional English fencing duel would be best suited? Should it be a twelve-point match?"

"Allow me to modify a few points: Perhaps a duel to the death with real swords? And I simply cannot fight with a single sword." The reaper embryo's obsession with symmetry would be the death of him.

I grinned. "I agree with the first points, but I am afraid you will have to accommodate me once more on the last point. I feel more comfortable fighting with a single sword. No magic or other capacities will be used during the duel. This will be a normal, mundane fight. Agreed?"

He sighed. "Well, I do not have much experience with a sword, but I suppose I cannot deny you of your right to choose the weapons. I agree to your conditions."

I chuckled. "I am not a fencing master, either, and that is why I chose this weapon. I will consider this training. Now, would anyone be so kind as to provide us with a pair of non-enchanted swords?"

Dr Stein threw a sword to each of us. I tested the point. "As sharp as a needle. Good."

"Are you sure that's smart, Kid? I didn't know you could sword-fight." Elizabeth asked.

He chuckled. "I did not know either. But, somehow, I feel as if I can hold my ground." He twirled his sword like a professional. "Alright."

We moved to stand back to back. "Allez! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." We counted in unison.

We both pivoted on the tenth step, and Dr Stein marked the start of the duel.

I smiled at him and lunged immediately. My sword was only centimetres away from his neck when he came to his senses and met my blade with his own. He reposted right after that with a thrust, which I sidestepped. I tried a 'tranche'. He parried it and attempted a 'Blind Foe' manoeuvre. I countered with a 'Passata Sotto'. We both rolled away.

As he was catching his breath, I dropped and rolled to his left side, stood up, and performed a 'Stunning Blow' manoeuvre. I hit the reaper for the first time. He stumbled back, choking blood. Then, catching himself, he tried a direct disarming move. I blocked, and, too late, realized that was a 'Coulé' feint. His blade grazed my arm, drawing a slight quantity of blood. I returned the favour by karate-kicking him in the stomach. He seemed relatively undisturbed, but still stepped back and wobbled a little. I tried a quick succession of jabs at his upper torso and solar-plexus. He stopped me with a 'Quarte', then performed a perfect 'Fleche'. I knocked his blade aside with a 'Circular Parry' and tried an extremely complicated move: From the 'Circular Parry' to the 'Blind Foe'. It was difficult since the boy was actually slightly shorter than me, but I managed to move my own body between his sword and his head, and block the sword. The weapon penetrated into my stomach, but I was already aiming at his face.

My blade penetrated the exact centre of his forehead. I pushed it in and soon hit the back of his skull. The reaper collapsed, blood gushing everywhere.

I smiled, pulled out my weapon, stared at my foe for a few seconds, looked at my own wound, dropped my sword, and collapsed as well.

My last visions before I fainted were the faces of my old friend, Kim Diehl, and her weapon, Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré.

~Later~

"Hey! Demonia! Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hello, Kim…" I muttered weakly

"You okay? I had to use magic to heal you, you were dying. You had punctured lungs and a hole through your stomach! I thought you'd die for sure!"

"Slow down, Kim. She's not well yet." Jacqueline had sneaked up behind her meister. "Hi, Demonia! Did you do something wrong?"

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Jackie. I did not do anything wrong yet, why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought you were hiding out at the DWMA. Why _are_ you here, then? And how did you _do_ that? You blew up the whole room!" Jackie started prattling endlessly about how "cool" that was, how I could have died, how nobody knew if Kid would die, how Stein was "furious", how Liz and Patty were rather emotionally "disturbed", how they had vowed revenge and wanted a rematch, just them against me, how…

"Jackie! Stop prattling, please. My head hurts!" I whined, clutching my skull. "So they want a rematch, huh? So be it."


	2. Chapter 2

One follow but NO REVIEWS?! Why do I even bother writing… Is anyone even reading this? T_T

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (Though I wish I did). I did, however, create Demonia.

"So, they want a rematch, huh? So be it. I'll kick their sorry butts."

I tried to get up. Jackie pushed me back down on the sofa.

"No, Demonia, Kim said gently, You're not completely healed yet."

"But…" I protested

"They haven't challenged you yet. Wait for it."

"Fine. Whatever you say. But I'm getting up."

"Alright, if you feel up to it. But let me tell you what your injuries are first." Kim listed: "Your ribs are still a little weak. Your lungs are still mending, so you might find moving painful. Your brain might be a little damaged. The magic might decide to shut you down in order to heal you properly, so…

I never got to hear the end of that sentence. I passed out again.

I woke up about an hour later in a different room. It took me a while to realize Kim and Jackie had brought me back to the mansion I was staying in (Well, yeah, what did you expect? A freaking _apartment_?! For an elite-class Demon Witch?). I found I could stand up now. I tried to walk out the door, but passed out again. Third time in two days. A new personal record.

When I woke up again, I was in my bed, and someone had placed a bowl of hot soup on a table next to me. I smiled. That's Kim for you… When I picked the bowl up, I realized a piece of paper had been taped to it. It read:

_Spectra, I thought a rematch might be a little too much for you right now, so I asked the Thompson sisters to wait a little. I hope you'll be completely healed by next Thursday. For now, don't try to get up. I'll tape all the lessons for you, so you won't lag behind in school._

_Get well soon,_

_Kim_

I found another note had been pinned to the other side of the bowl.

_Hey, Spectra! You're making Kim real sad right now, so you'd better GET WELL SOON, or else._

_Love,_

_JACKIE_

I laughed. That just sounded so silly. Then, a pain in my lungs made me cringe. _Right. I'm still sick._ I thought, then,_ Next Thursday? Can't wait! _Then,_ Tape all the lessons? Really, Kim? I know all that stuff already… Though I wouldn't mind you taping the First-Aid lesson, especially if they have visual aids… Never mind. She's probably using those old audio-only tapes… That cloud looks kind of like a knife in an eyeball… _My thoughts wandered off on their own and didn't come back until I realized my soup was cold.

"Shit!" I light a small fire to heat the soup up, accidentally set fire to my bed, jumped out of my bed, spilled my soup on the flames, which only made them grow bigger (Demonic fire is like that), ran out of the room and into the bathroom, only to realize I had just trapped myself inside, tried to open the window to jump out, remembered I had placed a spell on the windows to block them, cursed, realized I was still in the outfit I wore during the fight (Black jeans, a black tee-shirt with a white skull on the front, a long black vest, black gloves, and black boots), slipped on the soap, and stumbled on a few spellbooks I had hidden under the sink. I quickly grabbed one, found a spell to make my clothes fireproof, and a spell to extinguish Demonic fire. I kicked the door open, accidentally broke it, ran out, and found my entire hallway invaded by the fire. I used the second spell, and the flames died.

I walked into my ruined room. Nothing left except charred furniture.

The next day, I walked up to Kim's apartment, and, when she opened the door, told her that the next time she brought me soup, I'd kick her out the window. Then, I walked back home, trying not to laugh at her stunned face.

The day after that, Kim and Jackie visited me again and asked me what happened in my east wing (That's where the fire was). When I told them, Kim declared, rolling on the ground with laughter, that she would have made a fortune if she could have had that on video. I cursed her and Jackie (Who was also laughing so hard she was rolling on the ground and clutching her stomach) under my breath, which only made them laugh harder.

"Anyways, I said, trying to change the subject, have the Thompsons and Death the Kid been in class, or are they preparing for Thursday?" That did it. They stopped laughing.

"They're preparing. How are you healing?" Jackie asked bluntly.

"All good, except for the headaches, but I think they'll be gone before the fight. Can you guys help me, you know, train? As in, fight? I've had a gym built here."

"Sure. Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

"Shadow demons, shadow demons, ROCK PILLAR!"

I summoned a single black pillar in midair. It crashed down and landed at Kim's side. We were on the first floor, so all it did was pierce the floor of the house. Nothing that can't be repaired.

"Curse of the Fourth Demon Lord: Rock Golem!"

The rock pillar began to take shape. It became a black statue of a human-like beast with fangs, horns, bat wings, and a tail like a horse's. It was a female, beautiful in a cruel way.

Several awkward moments passed. The golem was showing no signs of life whatsoever.

"That's it?" Jackie asked, obviously disappointed

"That's the first time I've tried that spell. That might be all it does." I mumbled, confused

"Shouldn't you make it come to life?" Kim suggested

"I am an idiot!" I screamed "Of course! What's the incantation? I forgot… Right!"

"Ego, Spectra Demoni Grim, advocare potentiam Inferi et Limbo donáre vitam super ea, statua petram et dona eis anima! Dis licentia oriri possunt golem iussu meo fecerit!" I chanted (I, Spectra Demoni Grim, call on the power of the Underworld and Limbo to bestow life on this statue of rock and grant it a soul! With the gods' permission, may this golem rise and do my bidding!)

The statue's eyes light up with a red light. Its black fangs became milky white, and its tail began moving, splintering. Its head turned to stare at Kim, who jumped back, startled. The demonic golem took a step towards Kim… And disintegrated.

"What the…" I blacked out from exhaustion.

When I woke up, the first thing I realized was that I was tied to the bed. The second thing I realized was that tomorrow was the day the duel was scheduled for.

"Damn, how long have I been unconscious?" I asked no one in particular

"A long time. You should know better than to do that, Demonia." I yelped, startled. I hadn't been expecting an answer.

"Do what?" I snapped

"Your spell was sucking your life force like a battery. I could see you die, Demonia." Kim's voice was coming from the direction of the door. "What were you thinking, making golems out of obsidian? You should know clay is the only thing that can provide golems with the energy they need. Your golem was converting the only thing it could use into energy: your soul wavelength. It was sucking your life, Demonia. You would have died, consumed by your own spell."

"About that, you didn't blow up the golem, did you, Kim?" I asked

"No," she admitted, "Jackie reacted before me and used Wollantern by herself. If she hadn't-"

"But that wasn't Wollantern," I interrupted, "And Jackie didn't do it. She did change back to human form to try to protect you, but Jackie didn't blow up the golem. _That _was something else."


	4. Chapter 4

"But, Demonia, we were alone."

"No. There was a bee on the window. It couldn't have been Bizzantina, could it?"

"No! It can't be! Not her!" Kim looked absolutely horrified.

"Yeah, I agree. She can be a real pain, huh?" I joked

"No, no, no, no! Anyone but her! Demonia, if she's really here, you've got to protect us! She'll kill me and Jackie for sure! You've got to protect us!" Yup, something about Bizzantina, the bee witch, really terrified Kim.

"It's going to be hard to protect anyone if I'm tied to the bed…"

"I've got to tell Jackie!" And Kim was gone. And I was still tied to the bed.

"Hey! Kim! Get back here now! Someone help me! KIM! JACKIE! HEY!"

"Need help, my dear?" A different voice came from the window

"Yes! I mean, no! Not from you! Get lost, Bizzantina. I don't need your help."

"'Get lost'? Really, Demonia? You called for help, and you send it away that quickly? Even you can't be that dumb, can you?" The bee witch dared to mock me?

"You shut your ugly trap and go back to your stupid hive before I walk over there, put you in a glass container and start laughing hysterically while you suffocate to death!" I roared, "I might even add a little flame to consume your oxygen faster!"

"Says the girl who's tied to her own bed…"

"Daemonum flama!" I screeched

"Not going to work, Demonia. You should be able to sense the anesthetic potion in your blood."

It was true. I could feel the potion putting my limited power to sleep. It didn't feel right, like losing all feeling in an arm or a leg. Like not being able to move an arm at all, looking at it laying in front of you and knowing you have no control over it, that it might as well not exist.

"All right, what do you want? Say what you wanna say and get outta here. We can't have two unidentified witches here at the same time. Kim agreed to release her Soul Protect to hide my soul, but they'll sense yours sooner or later. If you have to stay here longer, turn back to human form. Your soul is too big for a bee. Much too big."

Bizzantina transformed in a puff of yellow smoke. A tall woman wearing a yellow and black-striped tank top, a black miniskirt, long black socks going up to her knees, and yellow high-heeled shoes was flying right outside the window with very large bee wings.

"All right, all right. Geez, haven't you heard that 'patience is a virtue'? Anyways, I was ordered by the Grand Witch to check on you. Apparently, you need help."

"No. I managed to, perhaps mortally, wound the target. He won't be causing trouble anytime soon. And the two guns, the Demon Pistols, have challenged me to a duel. Tomorrow, I will finish them off too. And the best part is, since I have wounded Death the Kid during a duel, his father can't say or do anything against me. Unless someone heard me incanting, my cover is perfectly safe."

"Well, looks like you're doing just fine. I'll go report your progress to Maba. Catch ya later!" With another puff of smoke, black, this time, Bizzantina flew away as an insect.

"Idiot. Somebody is bound to have noticed a winged girl flying right outside my window… Better start screaming." I grumbled.

"Help! Somebody help me! There's a witch loose in Death City! Help! HELP!" I screamed, smirking as I saw a blond girl with a black and red scythe running towards my door. "HELP! Someone help!"

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Someone was kicking the front door. "BAM!" The front door had apparently given way to the hits.

"Where are you? Where are you?!" A girl's voice yelled

"Here! Help!" I yelled back

The door shook. "Bam! Bam!" This door gave way too, and a teen girl appeared

"Where's the witch? Where is she- Why are you tied to the bed?"

"Finally! Could you untie me, please? If I find that darn witch, I am going to drown her in acid."

"Hum, sure…" The girl rose her scythe and cut the ropes in half. I got up and asked, "I don't think I know your name, by the way."

"I'm Maka. And this is Soul." She said, gesturing to the scythe.

"I'm Demonia. You named your scythe 'Soul'?"

"Huh? Oh, no, Soul's a Weapon type. Soul, transform please." With a bright flash of light, the weapon disappeared. In is place stood a teenage boy.

He had white hair, red eyes, and a superior smirk on his face. And… Holy Hecate! Were those his teeth? He had fangs. Not like a vampire, but all of his teeth were sharp.

I morphed my arms into their weapon forms. Ah, glad to see the anesthetic potion's effects had faded.

"Back off!" I warned, "I will shoot you if necessary."

"Wow, okay, don't get your panties in a twist. What's wrong?" The monster asked, backing off

"Do you really need to ask, Kishin Egg? How do you explain your teeth and eyes? I can ignore the hair, but the eyes? Totally not natural. Are you wearing contacts? How about your teeth?" I asked

"Wow, calm down. That's so not cool! The eyes are natural! My whole family has those eyes! The teeth, I have no idea. Probably comes with the weapon blood. And you're one to talk. How about your fangs? Are you a vampire? And those eyes? Aren't they a little too black to be natural? Well?" He challenged

Maka stepped between us. "Both of you shut up! Demonia, lower your canons. Let's try to talk without killing each other, okay?"

"Yeah" both me and Soul said

"Now, Demonia, you said there was a witch. Where?" Maka asked

"A bee witch. She flew past my window, noticed I was staring at her, came into the house in insect form, and tied me to the bed. For some reason, I couldn't transform."

"And then?"

"She flew out again. In that direction, I think." I pointed north

"Great. Spartoi will track her down. Description, please?" The blonde asked

"A tall black-haired woman wearing a yellow and black-striped tank top, a black miniskirt, long black socks going up to her knees, and yellow high-heeled shoes. That's her human form. Oh, and wings. Huge bee wings." I said

"Well, thanks. That's a pretty good description. She didn't release her Soul Protect, did she? If she did, my Soul Perception is getting really dull…"

"No, she didn't. Even though I can't see souls, even I can feel the burst of energy witches emit when they release their Soul Protect."

"You've met witches before?" the weapon, who had been mostly silent during the conversation, spoke up.

"Yeah, I've killed a few. I once escaped from a cow witch simply by flying away. Not to insult witches or anything, but some of them are really stupid."

"A cow witch? Well, that's lame…"

"Now, if you'll come with us to report this to Shinigami-sama-"

What?! Shinigami? No! If he sees me up close, he'll find out I'm a witch for sure!

"No!"

"Huh?"

"I'm scared of Lord Death! What if he suddenly decides to take my soul? What then? I'm too young to die!"

They both started laughing.

"What? You've never heard of Thanatophobia?" I snapped

"Thanatophobia? What's she talking about, Maka?"

"A fear of Death. If you're afraid of Death, why are you in Death City?"

"Oh, I'm not afraid to kill. I just don't want to die yet."

Yeah, I guess Thanatophobia is kind of weird for a Demon witch, but I had to come up with something…

"Well, I guess you'll have to meet him sooner or later, so let's just get this over wi- Demonia!"


End file.
